


Sonnet of Warm Praise for a Chilly Lover

by Predatrix



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predatrix/pseuds/Predatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Norrell/Childermass praise kink on the kinkmeme. I'm sure our Gilbert feels insecure and wants to be told how lovely he is occasionally--he's canonically so vulnerable to people who seem impressed!</p><p>This is my attempt at fitting that into a sonnet. Since my sonneteering is lately rusty, its rhyme scheme is flawed by one vowel-rhyme and one sight-rhyme in the final couplet (it was Dumpling Day on Tumblr, and they were daring people to fit the phrase "not in Sutton-Grove" into unlikely places. That's my story and I'm sticking to it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet of Warm Praise for a Chilly Lover

Trembling, undressing, without relish, quick.  
("That's it, you're doing very well, you see!")  
A blush on face and chest and rosy prick  
("Oh, look at you, so sweet and fresh for me!")

Praised warmly into bed, he's wanting more,  
("There, feel my hand, that's better, let me touch.")  
"Please--say you like me--anything at all!"  
("I like to hear you beg for me--so much!")

Greased finger--has his lover some agenda?  
("Not pushing you--but you've a lovely bum--")  
The other hand in front to tease him tender,  
("I love to feel you, wanton when you come!")

And brings him off. He's lost in lust and love,  
And other things not found in Sutton-Grove.


End file.
